List of weapons
Currently there are 232 Weapons in-game (inc. expired, present, unreleased, permanent unreleased and excl. mini-weapons). List of Current Weapons: Released in 2009-2010 #Missile #Beehive #Goo Globgun #Teleporter #Grappling Hook #Shuriken #Grenade #MIRV #Drill Missile #Scatter MIRV #Love Note #Rubber Grenade #Killer Goo Globgun #Laser Cannon #Spider Bomb #Shock Rifle #Anti-Grav Missile #Minigun #Baby Beehive #Missile Stream #Jumbo Missile #Cluster Missile #Cluster Grenade #Impulse Bomb #Queen Beehive #Tornado Grenade #Baby Nuke #Baby Globgun #Mega Globgun #Baby Napalm #Napalm #Mega Napalm #Dynamite #Kiss GoodBye #Gamma Beam #Gamma Ray #Gamma Star #Mega MIRV Launcher #Rubber Grenade MIRV #Rubber Grenade Trio #Drill Cluster #Tornado Cluster #Quintuplets #Baker's Dozen #Mega Cluster Grenade #Nuke #Mega Nuke #Game Over Nuke #Anvil #Cow #Mine Cluster #Ninja Stars #Mega Ninja Stars #Starfield #Missile Shower #Rubber Grenade Shower #Mine Shower #Goo Shower #Blizzard #Grave Digger #Mallet #Harpoon #Trout #Chainsaw #Pistols #Fireworks #Poison Cloud #Freeze Ray #Slingshot #Invisibility Potion #Earthquake #Shotgun #AntiGrav Bubble #S'more Shot #Killer Hamster #Candy Mines #Trick or Treat Bag #Pumpkin Missile #Candy Grenade #Lantern #Razor Apples #Candy Mirv #Witch's Broom #Energy Shield #Kamehameha Wave #Cranberry Missile #Exploding Turkey 1 #Potato 1 Missile #Blunderbuss #Snowman Gun #Dog Bone (Dogs only) #Gas Gun #Black Beauty Missile #Candy Cane #Jingle Bell Released in 2011 #Health Kit #Cupid's Bow and Arrow #Washington's Axe #Boomerang #Dart #Egg Blaster #Thunderstorm #Jet Pack #Butchers Knife #Bullwhip #Katana Sword #Fire Storm #Venus Monster Plant #Banana Bomb #Spear #Spider Bomb Shower #Bazooka #Liberty Torch #Ironwood Tree #Longbow #Birthday Cake #Bear Trap #Text Book #Baton #Musketeer Sword #Tipi #Ball and Chain #Pickaxe #Rolling Pin #Scythe #Pumpkin Minigun #Chandelier (Non-buyable) #Haunted Mirror (Non-buyable) #Scarecrow #Tombstone #Target #Mammen Axe #Pumpkin Pie #Exploding Turkey 2 (Non-Buyable, Link only, Expired) #Cornucopia Gun #Leaf Blower #Turkey Bomb #Santa's Present (Non-Buyable) #Nutcracker (Non-buyable) #Santa's Workshop Door (Non-buyable) #Airplane #Compass #Xmas Light Ultimate MIRV #Christmas Cookies #Gingerbread House #Mistletoe Gun #Cork Gun Released in 2012 #Penalty Card #Soccer Ball #Fire Hose #Fire Axe #Explosive Cards #Magic Hat #Firecrackers #Red Envelope #Lunar Lantern #Coconut Launcher #Lava Gun #Flower Bouquet #Sweetheart Grenades #Tommy Gun #Trout (Re-Released) #Bead Launcher #Anchor #Bag Pipe #Pot of Gold #Clover Shower #Magnifying Glass #Alphorn #Easter Basket #Rabbit Shower #Poison Injection #Doctor's bag #AED Paddles #Baguette #Electric Eel #Stingray Shooter #Baseball Bat #Baseballs #Trophy Shower #Moss Gun #Mosquito Swarm #Caged Alligator #Tennis Racket #Tennis Ball Launcher #Birdie Shower #Skateboard #Fishing Pole #Can Of Worms #Trout (Re-Released) #Cane #Bag of Peanuts #Ring Of Fire #Beach Balls #Star Fish #Liberty Bell #Lollipop Bouquet #Plutonium Jar #Atom Shower #Toxic Test Tubes #Alien Ray Gun #Cricket Ball #Cricket Bat #Cricket Stumps #Rings #Foil #Hailstorm #Rainbow Ray Gun #Wrench #Toolbox #Oil Can #Packaging Peanuts Shooter #Packages #Rubber Duck #Water Gun #Swim Noodle #Film Reel #Clapperboard #Cactus #Pinata #Coal #Mining Cart #Scythe (Re-Released) #Pumpkin Missile (Re-Released) #Tombstone (Re-Released) #Turkey Bomb (Re-Released) #Pumpkin Pie (Re-Released) #Cornucopia Gun (Re-Released) #Xmas Light Ultimate MIRV (Re-Released) #Candy Cane (Re-Released) 'Unreleased and Unconfirmed Weapons (Source mainly from WildBrick142, JCRVHELPER and WildOnes Lover)' #Exploding Turkey 4 #Potato 2 Missile #Unknown #Washington's Axe 2 Unreleased Mini Weapons #Queen Bee #Bee #Fish #Fireball Rocket #Candy MIRV Child #Mega MIRV child #MIRV child #Scatter MIRV Child #Missile Stream child #Goo Child #Napalm Child #Killer Hamster (with no ball) #Rubber Grenade MIRV Child #Mine (Mini Weapon) #3 Arrows from Longbow #Fireball (2 Versions) #Birthday Cake Piece #Confetti #Text Book Page #Cornucopia Child #Howl Child #Fireball Permanent Unreleased #Killer Missile #Orange Grenade #Jet #Orange MIRV #Purple Missile #Purple Drill Missile Unreleased Halloween Weapons #Cauldron #Coffin Category:Contents Category:Weapons